Cartas
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: ONE-SHOT Lo que pasó con otra de las parejas de Tomoeda luego de la captura de las Cartas Clow. Tomoyo x Eriol, ligero Sakura x Shaoran


**Cartas…**

Que duro es el despertar de las mañanas… escuchar a los pájaros piar… al chico del periódico… al despertador… que suena con la radio local.  
-_Buenos días Tomoeda… es un bello día para realizar cualquier cosa que deseen…desde viajes, hasta quedarse en casa para los jóvenes universitarios de nuestra hermosa ciudad…_-dice el locutor antes de que la mano de una hermosa joven apriete el interruptor y lo apague.  
-Ni que lo digas… que pesado es estudiar…- dice una preciosa chica de casi 18 años, con cabellos morochos y profundos ojos grises- ahhhh…- dice desperezándose sobre su confortable cama, cubierta de sábanas blancas, y alumbrada por la luz que traspasa la ventana de la habitación -Ahhh… bueno, será mejor que me levante… es fin de semana e igual tengo que estudiar…- dice la muchacha sacando sus pies de la cama y colocándolos dentro de dos tiernas pantuflas rosas.  
La chica se pone de pie y dirigiéndose al tocador mira su reflejo.  
-Ay… que desalineada estoy… en resumen, soy un desastre… ¿Cómo encontrarás novio así Tomoyo Daidouji…?-dice hablándose a si misma.

De pronto se escucha en la habitación un timbre, con una pegadiza canción.

"_Hora Catch You Catch You_

_Catch Me Catch Me matte_

_Kocchi o muite suki da to itte_

_Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto…"_

-Ahhh… no importa cuantas veces lo escuche… me fascina ese tema…-dice tomando el celular entre sus manos- Mochi mochi…  
-_Tomoyo… ¡Hola!  
_-Ahhh… ¡Hola Sakura! ¡¿Cómo estás?!  
-_Muy bien… ¿Cómo andas tú? Yo extrañándote mucho…  
_-Yo también, me encuentro muy bien gracias… aquí estudiando… ¿Cómo la pasas en Hong Kong? ¿Cómo está Li?  
-_Bien… muuuuy bien… Tomoyo…no me lo vas a creer, Li… ¡Me pidió matrimonio…!  
_-¡¿En serio?! ¡No te pases! Cuanto me alegro por ti… serás la novia más hermosa del mundo…espero me dejes diseñar tu vestido- dice con estrellas en los ojos.  
-_No te preocupes, eso es seguro… nadie diseña mejor que tú… a propósito… Tomoyo…  
_-¿Si?-dice la joven al escuchar la voz de su amiga vacilante.  
-_Yo… quisiera saber si… ¿Querrías ser mi madrina?  
_-Hoe…- dice casi tirando el celular.  
-_Tomoyo… Tomoyo ¿Estás ahí?  
_ La muchacha de cabellos morochos toma el celular fuertemente entre sus manos.  
-Si, si, estoy… Sakura… claro que me encantaría….- dice llorando de felicidad.  
-_Ay… no sabes lo feliz que me haces… no sabía como pedírtelo…  
_-Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo querida Sakura…  
-_Lo sé…-_dice la joven y Tomoyo escucha como caen las lágrimas del otro lado de la bocina.  
-Y… ¿Cuándo será?  
-_Dentro de unas semanas… y hay algo más…  
_-Dios… me vas a matar…  
-_Tomoyo… Shaoran… él eligió como padrino a… a…  
_-¿A?  
-_A Eriol Tomoyo, a Eriol…  
_-E…riol...-

Eriol era un nombre que aún resonaba en su memoria. Ese muchacho había sido lo mejor y lo peor de su vida. Hasta el día de hoy recordaba las caricias que él le daba después de cada clase, afuera, en los patios de la secundaria Tomoeda… fueron los mejores momentos… aquellos en los que la boca de Eriol recorría su cuello, dejando un cálido sendero que la hacía estremecer. Cuando le susurraba palabras de amor al oído… era como estar en el cielo… tan hermoso, tan divino…  
Él sabía donde acariciarla… y como hacerlo… no le causaba cosquillas, sino un placer inmenso… incapaz de describir…  
Las salidas con Eriol siempre acababan igual, en sus brazos… él siempre terminaba la velada abrazándola, acompañándola a la puerta de su casa, donde le propinaba los más celestiales besos que jamás hubiera recibido…  
Dicen que los ingleses son fríos, pues Eriol era la excepción… cada vez que se juntaban, él le demostraba su pasión, ya fuera con miradas, muecas, sonrisas, caricias, besos o palabras…  
Si alguna vez estuvo cerca de conocer el amor fue con Eriol, él la convertía en una diosa… la tenía por sobre todo… o al menos eso parecía…  
Eran jóvenes, de eso no cabían dudas, y las promesas hechas de joven no duran mucho… se prometieron amor eterno… se prometieron una vida juntos, se prometieron el mundo… y al no poder cumplir… fue llegando el distanciamiento… luego, las diferencias, sino estaban besándose, ambos quedaban sumergidos en el peor de los silencios… no parecían tener nada en común…y para coronar todo, él debía marcharse…  
Una mañana como cualquier otra, llegó una carta a su casa, era de Eriol. En ella, le decía que tenía que irse a Europa… por cuestiones que no podía explicarle… y que no había podido despedirse… El corazón de Tomoyo terminó por destruirse pedazo a pedazo… cada palabra parecía clavarse como un puñal en su corazón. A pesar del distanciamiento presente ahora entre ellos, ella no podía dejar de amarlo con locura.  
Meses fueron los que lloró por ese muchacho de ojos azules, solo Sakura estaba para entenderla… para consolarla, para animarla… no comió, no durmió ni bebió, no salió a divertirse con sus amigas y se convirtió en una ermitaña prácticamente.  
Su familia la dejaba, ya que nunca supieron de su relación con Eriol, creían que estaba descompuesta, su madre que nunca estaba con ella no sabía que pensar.  
Hace dos años había sido todo, apenas estaba recuperándose… sanando las heridas de su corazón, reiniciando su vida en el estudio, pero no, su fantasma volvía a perseguirla.  
-_Tomoyo… sé que es difícil… pero, es un gran amigo de Shaoran… y, bueno… entendería si no quisieras ir…  
_-No… yo estaré bien… solo, necesito sentarme un momento… no te preocupes… nada me impedirá ser tu madrina querida Sakura…  
-_Bueno…nos vemos… te llamaré para avisarte antes que a nadie la fecha de la boda…  
_-Seguro… esperaré tu llamado… Adiós…  
-_Adiós… y, cuídate ¿Si?  
_-Sabes que siempre lo hago…- dice finalmente cortando la comunicación- ay… Eriol, que difícil eres de olvidar…  
Desvía un minuto su mirada y se percata de que recién es las 9:30 y ya estaba agotada. El recordar a ese muchacho la había envejecido 10 años, ahora cada parte de su cuerpo le pasaba como si hubiera corrido 20 Km.  
-Bueno… no puedo empezar a decaerme de nuevo… es un bello día después de todo… los árboles están hermosos, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, no hay ni una nube en el cielo… no debo dejar que esto me venza.  
Con esos pensamientos alegres baja la escalera y llega al comedor del hermoso departamento que le pertenecía solo a ella, cortesía de su madre. Aún con su camisón corto de seda blanca sobre su cuerpo, comienza a preparar el desayuno, cuando de pronto, se escucha el ruido del buzón de correo.  
Corre hacia la pequeña caja de sobres y encuentra lo usual, catálogos, unos mangas que compraba mensualmente, unas revistas de moda y cocina y por último una carta. Ésta la perturba inicialmente, sin remitente y con una letra de trazos tan perfectos que creía reconocer. Sus dudas pronto se ven disipadas al ver la estampilla con el enunciado.

"_Europe__, __forever__"_

-No, no puede ser…- dice dejando caer el resto de la correspondencia- no puedes… no puedes ser tú…- dice volteando el sobre hacia el lado de la abertura. Lentamente comienza a separar el papel y sus más grandes temores son confirmados. Era una carta de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Londres, Inglaterra13 de febrero de 2006

Dulce Hime:

Hola, espero que esta carta llegue a ti en el menor tiempo posible, al final te explicaré el porqué de mi urgencia.

Tomoyo, mi dulce Tomoyo, hasta el día de hoy sigo recordando tu hermoso rostro y los largos ratos que pasábamos juntos, y no puedo evitar el llamarme, estúpido… masoquista, porque eso es lo que soy… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo, y recién hace unos días me armé de valor para escribirte… el día en que Shaoran me dijo que sería su padrino…y que tú, mi hermoso ángel, serías la de la pequeña Sakura…

Aunque lo desee con el alma, no puedo explicarte las razones de mi prematura partida, pero si abres la puerta lo descubrirás…

Eriol Hiragisawa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Eh?! Pero…- dice confundida, pero sin que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, suena el timbre de la puerta.  
Ella la abre girando la manecilla lentamente y para su sorpresa allí estaba él, tan radiante y guapo como siempre.  
-E…riol…tú…  
-Si, soy yo… mi amor…  
-Pero… tú, no puedes… no debes… ¡No!- grita ella, huyendo hacia el interior de su apartamento, cuando siente que él la hala del brazo, atrayéndola a él y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.  
-¡Déjame!  
-Por favor… sé que te hice mal… y no espero que me perdones… solo necesito que me escuches… lo que hagas después de eso, dependerá solo de ti… me iré si así lo deseas…  
-¡Suéltame o grito!  
-Si gritas… yo sabré como callarte…- dice él acortando la distancia entre sus bocas.  
-No tienes derecho… ya no, lo perdiste hace dos años…  
-Puede ser… pero ¿Cómo le digo a mis labios que se contengan…?  
-Solo hazlo…- dice ella agresivamente.  
-Lo haré si me escuchas…  
-Suéltame…  
Él la libera lentamente y ella se arregla la ropa.  
-Si no hay más remedio… entra… así no dirás que soy una mala anfitriona…-dice ella cerrando la puerta tras él.  
-Bonito lugar…-dice Eriol después de dar un amplio vistazo por la residencia.  
-Si…- dice ella fingiendo no prestar el más mínimo interés a la conversación- bien… hazla corta… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?  
-¿Acaso no me vas a invitar de uno de tus deliciosos pasteles…? Cómo me gustaban… nadie hornea mejor que tú…  
-Hace dos años que no horneo más… vamos… directo al grano…- dice ella al borde del enojo y el llanto.  
-Veo… que el mal que te causé te endureció…  
-Y más de lo que crees…  
-Bien… no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo, ni que te enojes aún más conmigo…  
-Mejor para los dos…  
-Durante todo este tiempo, sé que te hice sufrir, pero quiero que sepas que no fuiste la única… yo fui totalmente desgraciado durante todo este tiempo…  
-Me cuesta creerte…  
-Yo sé que… es difícil de creer, pero lo que me pasó es más complicado aún de creer…  
-Habla... no te habrías tomado tantas molestias para decirme mentiras…  
-Te explicaré…-dice él con mirada triste- Unos días antes de que te mandara la carta, yo recibí una, era de Erika, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?  
-Si, era tu novia de la infancia… la que era gran amiga de tu familia…  
-Bueno, ella mi decía, que tenía que ir a Europa urgentemente, que era cuestión de vida o muerte…  
-Y tú como niño bueno y noble fuiste a verla… ¿Me dejaste por ella?  
-No… jamás hubiera hecho eso… Al principio le respondí que no podía irme, que tenía una vida aquí… y una persona a la cual amar… Fue por eso, que en su siguiente carta, me explicó las razones por las cuales yo debía viajar…  
-Las razones…  
-Ella… estaba muriendo…  
-¡¿Muriendo?!  
-Si… parecía que le había agarrado una horrible enfermedad… y me pedía que por favor la acompañara en sus últimos meses de vida…  
-Eriol… yo…  
-Mi gran error no fue tener la confianza suficiente para contarte todo… sé que hice mal… yo ahora comprendo que fui un estúpido… y que me precipité…  
-Ya basta… cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó con Erika?  
-Ella… me pidió que la acompañara como un amigo… solo como un amigo… y yo, no pude negarme… así que decidí ir a su lado…  
-Pienso igual que tú… si me hubieras dicho… me hubieras ahorrado tanto dolor…-dice ella al borde de las lágrimas.  
-No, por favor… no llores por mí… no soporto verte llorar, y saber que es por mi culpa…  
-Por favor… continúa…  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Si…  
-Bueno… pasé estos dos años en mi casa, donde mis padres hospedaban a Erika y la hacían atender por los mejores médicos… En cuanto llegué empezaron a presionarme para que me casara con ella y así hacer su último deseo realidad… Estuve a punto de ceder por la presión y mi sentido de responsabilidad, pero Erika me comprendía, me dijo que pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría orgullosa de mí… que no deseaba que yo hiciera algo por obligación, así que a pesar del deseo de mis padres, no me casé con ella…  
-Pero…  
-No creas que me lo han perdonado… ellos querían que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos…  
-Oh… Eriol…-dice ella llorando y tirándose a sus brazos- perdóname… no sabía…  
-¡No! Perdóname tú… tendría que haber confiado en ti… en nuestro amor…  
-Nos fuimos distanciando Eriol… por eso fue que perdimos la confianza…  
-No, tampoco nos distanciamos… yo me alejé, porque no podía controlarme… tantas caricias, tantos besos, mi cuerpo estaba perdiendo el control… temía lastimarte, presionarte a hacer algo que no quisieras…  
-¡Qué tonto eres! Si yo te amo… jamás he dejado de hacerlo…  
-Ni yo… te lo juro, a cada instante no hice más que pensar en ti, en cómo estarías, con quién estarías, si me habías olvidado… Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ¡¿Qué me importa mi apellido o que me deshereden?! Solo te quiero a ti…  
-Eriol…  
-Tomoyo…  
Y esas son las últimas palabras que se oyen de ambos, ya que se sumergen en un gratificante y gigantesco beso, lleno de pasión y amor… rozando cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos. Jugando con sus cabellos, alborotándolos, arrojándose con locura al sillón del desván. Hurgando bajo sus ropas… recorriendo, como perdidos, cada parte de su piel…  
Entrecruzando sus piernas, lamiendo sus caras, mordiendo sus labios, entrelazando sus lenguas, todo regido por la lujuria y la pasión, las ansias de ambos, los recuerdos del pasado, y las ganas contenidas en el tiempo.  
-Tomoyo…-dice el entre cada respiro del beso.  
-¿Si…?  
-Prométeme… que nunca… me dejarás…  
-Si tú lo haces…  
-Siempre la misma ¿Verdad?… te lo prometo…  
-Entonces yo… también…  
-Y también…  
-¿Qué?  
-Júrame… que nunca más le abrirás a un extraño con este camisón puesto…  
-Je je je… si, te lo juro…- dice pícara.

**A los días…**

-¿Sakura?  
_-Si Tomoyo…  
_-Iré a la boda…  
_-Genial… pero ¿Qué pasa con Eriol?  
_-Tranquila… todo estará bien… ya lo verás…  
-_Eso espero… no logramos localizarlo…  
_-Tranquila… yo lo llevaré para ti…  
-_¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo…?  
_-Espera y verás…- dice acercando el tubo al aparato mientras escucha las últimas palabras de su amiga.  
_-¡Espera! ¡Explícat…!- _pero la joven de ojos grises cuelga cuando unos brazos comienzan a rodear su cintura.  
-Hola mi amor…  
-Hola Hime…  
-¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Muy bien… me encanta "nuestra cama"  
-A mí también…- dice antes de darle un dulce beso a su amado Eriol…

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *

**Nada para decirles… muy carente de inspiración al final… ;P**

**Espero sus opiniones, necesito sus opiniones!!!! XS jajajajaja**

**Sayou… x.o.x.o.**

**Hana Hime**


End file.
